moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Isenhammer
'''House Isenhammer '''was one of the most powerful families of Stormwind before the First War. Its lands spread across Azeroth, including the provinces of Redridge, parts of Duskwood, the Searing Gorge, Elwynn Forest and Westfall. After the invasion of the orcs, many of these lands were lost and their Lords murdered. Only a handfull of these provinces was returned to House Isenhammer - The Duchy of Stonewatch and the County of Ridgegarde. Other lands were claimed by the ravenous petty Lords that yearned for greater power, or completely razed by the Horde and occupied by them, such as small counties in the Black Morass (Swamp of Sorrows) and Burning Steppes. House Isenhammer decends from the Arathorian Kingdom and its last Patron was Darith Isenhammer. After his death, his son, Lucien Isenhammer of the House. Later on, after signing a charter the Duchy of Stonewatch passed to Dame Tamora Rolhelm. A month later, under certain circumstance, the Lord Isenhammer rose from the dead through acts of necromancy and re-took his seat as head of the House. Foundation, Fall, and Rebuilding When the Kingdom of Arathor split into their own Kingdoms, one Lord, a fierce warrior named Dagrin Isenhammer I followed one of the splinters south, towards the fertile lands that are now known as the Kingdom of Stormwind. He aided in the foundation of the Kingdom of Azeroth(Stormwind). Dagrin, in the process built himself a vast collection of Lands given to him by the King of Stormwind, and erected fortifications and Strongholds on them. He unfortunately died before the Lands were finished, but his Sons and Daughters carried on the work and finally completed them half a millennium before the coronation of King Adamant Wrynn III. Before the First War during times of peace, the Lands prospered and provided plentiful of bounty and gold towards the Kings Coffers. Known members became Architects and builders. erecting monuments to Kings of Old, others became Knights, wielding steel against the enemies of the Kingdom. Others served the Light. Every member did their part in the furthering of the greatness of the Kingdom of Azeroth. It all ended suddenly during the First War, when the Horde of Orcs unexpectedly conquered the Great Kingdom of Azeroth, razing it to the ground, leaving destruction in their wake. Lords and Lady’s alike were cut down, so were the subjects who served the Family. Those that hadn’t, fought to delay the Orcs, but eventually had to withdraw, or die. The Lands withered without their mastered and provided no fruit for the smoldering Kingdom. When the last living Heir (That wasn’t missing) Darith Isenhammer returned south to the new Kingdom of Stormwind, he reclaimed what Lands he could salvage. Those were the Duchy of Stonewatch and the County Ridgegarde. Presently it is in the process of rebuilding, though facing turmoil under the present threat of fracturing into defacto houses. Battle for Azeroth Following the Legions defeat and the relative inaction on the part of Darith Isenhammer, his son Lucien Isenhammer (styling himself as Chartres under his mother's noble name) has claimed independence for himself and the Lands of Ridgegarde from the House. While not entirely independent, he is currently at the head of House Chartres holding the title of Count of Ridgegarde. Northrend The heir's exodus The heir to the Patron seat of House Isenhammer, Davel Isenhammer, third of his name, exiled himself at the age of 22 when the First War broke out. He took himself, his wife and a handfull of men and builders sailling away from the Kingdom that was on the verge of being destroyed. He had set his course for the wildlands of Kalimdor, but through an encounter of the Maelstrom, the ship was sent off course and shipwrecked on the coast of the Howling Fjord. With most of his armsmen dead, he took what few remained and trecked through the Fjord, making his way to the colder lands of Dragonblight. Dragon Hold, Might of the North After months of travelling, Davel encountered the Red Dragonflight, explaining his plight, and with his men near starvation, and pregnant wife, the Reds gave them supplies so that they may survive the harsh climate of the unforgiving north. It was with his builders that remained that he began the construction of Dragon Hold, a large Fortress and walled village to defend against the Vrykul incursions from the other side of the river seperating the Grizzly Hills and Dragonblight. He built it to honor the graciousness that the Reds had shown them and it was one of the few Human settlements in Northrend. Encroaching Scourge The family seemed to prosper, the village grew as the population increased. Davel was granted a daughter, Ceyliese and a young boy, Darian. It was around this time that he had sent word to his second aunt, caris, second of her name that he was still alive and well. She had married a High Elf and they sailed to Northrend to join them. This began strengthening the presence of the Isenhammer family in the North as Davel kept watch over it. During this time, his daughter, Ceyliese got quite close to her half elf uncle...Twice removed, Jaysen. Something ignited between the two estranged distant relatives and Davel eventually allowed her to marry him, making his cousin Jeysan, twice removed, second in line to rule over the lands they had in the North. Davel himself was after all a child of brother and sister, if his family had allowed that, who was he to deny the love between two barely related relatives. Their love ensued, and shortly a boy was born, with partial High Elven blood in him. They named him Aeldius who would rule when they would all be gone. it was a year after that, that things became grim, and the skies darkened in the North as the Scourge approached. Betrayal Darian was in his early twenties by then, if not younger and had felt betrayed when he lost his place in line to his distant uncle. Disiring retribution, he made a pact with the Scourge, at the time he thought it would be a great revenge, but like all young minds he was foolish and did not comprehend it all. When he truly realized what was happening it was too late and his mind was already under the Lich Kings influence. During years he trained secretly to become a Blood Knight, a servant of the Lich King, all the while he remained under the guise of the young boy Darian. The day then came when Darian finally carried out the final task. THe rituals being done, and his strength at its highest, he enacted a deep, uncontrollable revenge upon his family. He killed his baby nephew in his sleep and slit his sister and her husbands throat as they slept. By then, he had opened the gates and let the scourge in as they slaughtered the townspeople and soldiers. He stormed into his fathers bedroom, driving his bloodied sword through the elderly mans heart, pulling it out before striking down his mother. It was a horrible bloodbath as Dragon Hold fell under the scourge command. Unknowingly, Darian had slain his entire immediate family, and for this action, he was given Lordship of Dragon Hold to rule it under the Lich Kings command. This would of later become known within the Family as the Bloody Betrayal Freedom After the fall of the Lich King, the scourge was driven out of Dragon's Hold, leaving only Darian there to mourn in silence as he was released from the Lich kings grasp. For months he remained there, coming to his sense about what he had done. He was the Lord and Warden of Dragon Hold, but at what cost? Songs Themes and Tales Across the Ridge, Bards sing of days long passed, about the History of the House, and of Redridge. One of the common ones is of the blood spilt in Redridge, and of the lives lost fighting for the Independance of the Kingdom of Stormwind. The particular Bard Song refers to the Men of House Isenhammer, that sided with Logan Wrynn during the War for Stormwinds Independence. It explains the History of the family and how it fought for Arathor, only to move south, and fight against it. Across the Ridge, they fought and died. From, the North, we proudly fought. Against the Trolls of Green. Across the plains by Honor we fought, and by Honor, we served. Under banners of crimson red, we fought for our Lord and King, and so we marched towards the South, to found our home amongst the Ridge. And so we fought, and so we died, for our Land in the Mountains. side to side, we held the line against the endless tide. Now blood, pours 'cross the land, In arms, falling one by one. Now the blood, pours across the land, In our Land of Redridge. And as we fought, for It’s freedom, to stand forever more. And so we fought, and so we died, for our Land in the Mountains. side to side, we held the line against the endless tide. Now blood, pours 'cross the land, in arms, falling one by one. Present time and Goals House Isenhammer is presently returning itself to it's former glory. To achieve this, Steward Evermore, an old friend of the family has publicly open it's door's to recruit new soldier for the Armsmen of Stonewatch, and new Squires to Knight for the crown. House Isenhammer continues to support group of archeologists to perform digs in search of artifacts. In return, they grant gold, fame, and an armed escort into the deepest reaches of Azeroth is search for the past. House Isenhammer still holds true to it's oath and continues to provide support of troops towards the Stormwind Army and continues to fight for the crown. Recently, house Isenhammer has taken interest in the political game to the North, in their ancestral lands of Arathi. By Honor we Serve! For the High King! Known Members and Lands Lands: Duchy of Stonewatch (Previously) County of Ridgegarde Dragon Hold (Ruins) Isenhammer Manse - Valordwell March of Embergarde Chester Hill Estate Members: Lord-Protector Darith Isenhammer (Undead) Lady Talysa Chartres (Wife) Mage-Captain Lucien Chartres (Son) Knight-Warden Darian Isenhammer Dame Tamora Rolhelm (Grand Dame of KotR) Sir David Hanel (House Knight) Sir Ythvar Ironskar (House Knight) Artifacts Under the order of Lord-Protector Darith Isenhammer, House Isenhammer is searching for relics to retrieve from the Old Periods of Stormwind, and relics of Arathor in hope to learn more about the past. Current Artifacts: Dagrin's Bite (Willed on) Dagrin's Fist (Willed on) Orb of Stratholme (Recovered from the ruins) Category:House of Isenhammer Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes